Test!
by Eden-bug
Summary: " Les Etats-Unis sont en guerre. " (C'est seulement un test; il n'y aura pas de suite...)


**_Je comptais débuter une nouvelle fiction, alors j'ai fait un test... Enfin depuis j'ai beaucoup changé les personnages et l'histoire même de cette fic', donc voilà. xD J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous pourrez me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer dans mon écriture. Merci d'avance. _**

**_(Il n'y aura pas de suite, mais je recommencerais cette histoire bien que comme je viens de le dire les personnages ne seront pas comme je les avais décris dans ce court chapitre. QuQ)_**

Je déboule dans ma chambre comme une furie, fixant un instant mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. C'est les vacances. C'est _enfin_ les vacances. Et surtout c'est la fin du lycée. Finis les cours interminables avec le prof d'anglais. Finis les cours ennuyant à mourir avec le prof de maths. Et ceux du prof d'espagnol. Et ceux du prof d'art plastiques. Et ceux de tous les autres profs ! Je pousse un cri de joie en me laissant tomber sur mon lit, levant les bras en l'air. Mes longs cheveux bruns retombent sur mon visage comme une cascade alors que je me relève déjà pour commencer une sorte de danse étrange, remuant les bras dans tous les sens en sautillant un peu sur place.

- Tu devrais arrêter la danse. Lance le beau brun ténébreux qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Teddy. Je réplique en me figeant dans mes gestes.

J'avais oublié que je l'avais invité à passer à la maison.

- Ouais, ben avoue quand même que tu danses aussi bien que ma grand-mère…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Teddy a cette fâcheuse manie de m'agacer même quand j'entre dans mes délires de joie intense.

- Et tu comptes inviter la moitié du lycée dans ce taudis, ou… ?

- Q-Quoi ? Attends. La fête. Ah oui, la fête. Mince.

J'avais aussi oublié la fête. Celle qui commencera à vingt-deux heures chez Elizabeth Lewis –en l'occurrence, moi- pour célébrer la fin de l'année ! Bon, on a déjà fait le bal de promo, c'est vrai. Mais il faut toujours. Plus. De fête. Et puis ça fait pas de mal, non-plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai été reine de la promo cette année. Et Teddy a été le roi, aussi. Enfin. Je soupire en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- J'ai pas prévenu mes parents.

- Et alors ?

- …J'en sais rien, imagine juste qu'ils rentrent et qu'ils trouvent un mec en train de dégueuler sur la pelouse, et une fille à moitié à poil qui leur fait coucou du balcon.

- …On s'en fout ? il fait en haussant les sourcils.

- Probablement.

- Plus que probable, même.

Il me gratifie d'un infime sourire, l'un de ceux qui illumine son visage pâle et fait ressortir ses yeux verts émeraude, puis commence à ramasser les affaires qui traînent par terre.

- Tu fais quoi ? je demande.

- Je t'aide à ranger.

- …Tu…m'aides ? je rétorque d'un petit rire.

- Bah oui, comment tu veux faire ta fête si ta maison ressemble à un vortex spatio-temporel **avant** qu'ils n'arrivent ?

Je le fixe un instant. Puis je me mets à ranger moi aussi.

Je m'affale sur le canapé de mon salon. Plus précisément, sur les genoux de Teddy, alors qu'il pousse un cri de douleur.

- Chochotte. Je lui souris.

- Chochotte, réplique-t-il en imitant ma voix.

La maison entière est impeccable, elle et ses deux étages. Si maman et papa savaient ce que je m'apprête à faire, je pense qu'ils me tueraient. Mais peu importe, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment interdit de faire la fête du siècle, ils ont juste dit de « ne pas faire trop de bêtises et de ne pas tuer ma sœur tant qu'ils seraient partis chez grand-mère. ». Tant que Ruby ne se fait pas écrabouiller sous le derrière de quelqu'un ce soir, je suppose que je n'aurais pas de problèmes, en conséquent. De toute façon, elle sait se faire toute petite. Enfin, c'est un peu normal, pour une fille de six ans qui passe son temps à jouer avec ses nounours dans un coin de sa chambre tapissée de papier-peint rose. Tout le monde dit qu'elle me ressemble trait pour trait, malgré le fait que nous avons dix ans d'écart. Dix ans, ça fait beaucoup. « Niveau taille, elle te rattraperait presque, pourtant ! » comme dit ma mère. C'est vrai que tenant compte du fait que je ne fasse qu'un mètre 64 à seize ans, c'est facile de me rattraper quel que soit son âge. J'ai toujours eu ce complexe de taille. Tout le monde mesure au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi au lycée. Enfin, la différence la plus grande est surtout entre Teddy et moi -lui mesure 189 centimètres. Un géant qui sort avec une naine, ça passe pas inaperçu. Surtout quand la naine est la fille la plus populaire du lycée, la capitaine des cheerleaders et, maintenant, reine du bal de promo. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Teddy est pas mal foutu même si son caractère laisse parfois à désirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? je murmure d'un petit sourire, relevant un peu sa mèche qui lui tombe sur les yeux.

- J'en sais rien… Peut-être…Un truc…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer son intense réflexion que je l'embrasse en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain. Je ne sais pas si c'est un vrai baiser. Je ne sais pas si ce sont de vrais sentiments qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne sais même pas si ce _sont_ des sentiments. Mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui importe, là, maintenant, c'est que j'ai une irrésistible envie d'avoir un autre baiser. Et un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre. Mais je suppose que ce sera pour une prochaine fois, parce-que j'entends la sonnette de la porte qui retentit.

Je me relève doucement et recoiffe mes longs cheveux sombres, puis va ouvrir.

- Heeeeeeeeey ! entonne Sian d'un large sourire.

- Hey ! je l'imite en l'étreignant, riant légèrement.

Je la considère comme ma meilleure amie depuis plusieurs années déjà. Depuis qu'on se connait, on n'a jamais trouvé une seule raison pour se disputer. Et _ça_, c'est une raison suffisante pour la proclamer l'ultime meilleure amie de la fantastique moi.

- ..Attends, je suis pas à l'heure ? fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment.

- …Mais il est six heure.

- C'était censé commencer à dix heures.

- Ah.

- Oui.

- En effet.

- Oui.

- Attends, je te dérange pas, là ? (Elle étouffe un rire quand elle jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, remarquant Teddy qui est tout décoiffé, affalé sur le canapé.)

- Non. Non pas du tout. En fait on venait de terminer de ranger, tu vois ! je rétorque en présentant l'intérieur de la maison comme les animateurs des TV shops présentent leur marchandise.

- C'est ce qu'on dit… fait-elle avec un sourire en coin tout en entrant.

Ses longs cheveux rose pâle sont coiffés en chignons. Elle a mis un crayon dedans, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Probablement parce-qu' elle ne trouvait pas d'élastique, comme d'habitude. Avant ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de Ruby : blond Barbie, avec quelques reflets roux. Mais Sian a décidé que le rose était bien mieux qu'un magnifique blond que tout le monde envie, et la voilà… !

- T'as vu mon T-shirt ? fait-elle d'un air tout excité, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout en me montrant son T-shirt arborant le bouclier Capt'ain America.

- Tu l'avais pas déjà, celui-là ?

- Non. Bien-sûr que non. J'avais déjà un T-shirt Loki, un T-shirt Iron man, un T-shirt Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, mais _pas_ un T-shirt Cap'tain America. Je croyais que tu connaissais ma garde-robe par cœur ! elle rétorque en prenant un ton insulté, ne mettant pas longtemps avant de lâcher un éclat de rire. …

- Dis. Est-ce que Oscar viendra ? reprend-elle en chuchotant comme si c'était une information Top secret.

- Je l'ai invité. Après, tu connais Oscar, hein.

Oscar est le genre de garçon à ne jamais dire un mot dans une discussion, à s'embarrasser pour un rien et même se mettre à rougir de façon relativement fréquente. Mais je suppose que ça doit le rendre mignon. Ou un truc du genre. Parce-que Sian est totalement folle de lui depuis le début de l'année – naturellement elle ne l'a pas avoué, mais ça se voit clairement quand elle commence à parler de lui. Elle secoue vaguement la tête en allant se jeter sur le canapé, à côté de Teddy.

- Je veux un milkshake. Fait-elle en fixant la télé éteinte en face d'elle.

- J'ai pas de milkshakes.

- Pour avoir un milkshake, il faut faire un milkshake.

- Oui madame Fradd, tout de suite madame Fradd, je rétorque d'un ton enjoué en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- A la banane ! hurle-t-elle d'un large sourire en levant son index en l'air.

- Très bien madame Fradd !

- Quelle soumise, souffle-t-elle à Teddy.

- J'ai entendu !

Sian et Ted' pouffent de rire tandis que je prépare un milkshake à la banane.

Quand la moitié du lycée finit par débarquer dans ma maison, les murs vibrent déjà à cause de la chaîne hi-fi que quelqu'un à mise au max.

- On se croirait chez Tony Stark. Me fait remarquer Sian en se munissant d'une bouteille de bière que quelqu'un a laissée sur la table basse du salon.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Je fixe un instant l'apocalypse qui vient de commencer avant que Sian en me tire par le bras pour m'entraîner dans la masse de personnes dans mon jardin qui discute ou danse. Ou les deux.

Et nous passons le reste de la nuit à nous amuser dans la totale démence, parmi les dizaines de gens bourrés qui finissent par défiler du jardin à la porte d'entrée pour rentrer chez eux. Heureusement que les voisins sont déjà partis en vacances, sinon je suppose que nous aurions eu quelques problèmes.

Teddy, Sian, Oscar, moi et Rory sommes les seuls survivants de cette apocalypse. Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir affirmer que notre groupe entier est vivant.

- Oooh, Finnick Odair est vivant. Lance Oscar sur un ton pour le moins étrange –celui de quelqu'un de bourré- tout en fixant Rory.

Oscar, lui et ses cheveux blonds tirant presque au blanc, commence à serrer Rory dans ses bras.

- Je croyais que tu étais moooooooort ! reprend-t-il en pleurant.

La ressemblance entre Rory et le fameux Finnick Odair est toute de même relativement minime. Enfin, ils sont tous les deux roux. Mais Rory étant un pur connard, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'identifier à Finnick.

- Oscar bourré, ça fait peur, lâche Teddy en fixant le roux qui essaie de repousser le blond avec des gestes un peu patauds puisqu'il doit lui aussi avoir ingurgité plusieurs bouteilles de bière et autres liquides alcoolisés que certains avaient ramenés.

- Moi j'aime bien, lance Sian en commençant elle aussi à les fixer, penchant la tête sur le côté comme si c'était une peinture de musée, qu'on essaie d'analyser en la regardant dans tous les angles.

- Mais dégaaaaaaaage ! hurle Rory en lui mettant les mains sur le visage.

- M-Mais tu es vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaant ! continue-t-il, toujours en train de pleurer comme un bébé.

- Qui vote pour regarder la télé, au lieu de ce fabuleux combat Rory/Oscar ? je demande après avoir continué de les observer quelques instants.

Teddy et Sian lèvent la main avant que je ne me dirige vers l'écran plat pour l'allumer.

- TOM ET JERRY. S'écrie Oscar en lâchant Rory pour se ruer sur le canapé, commençant à fixer l'écran comme un gamin tout excité devant ses dessins animés.

Sian s'installe à côté de lui en fixant la télé' à son tour.

- On change de chaîne ? je demande.

- Non, répond tout le groupe en cœur, tous les yeux rivés sur le chat et la souris qui se poursuivent avec des sons comiques chaque fois qu'ils font un geste.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Il semble faire trembler toute la maison. Le dessin animé s'arrête soudain alors que mes oreilles bourdonnent. Il y a de la neige à l'écran. Ruby descend les escaliers à toute vitesse puis viens secouer mon bras.

- L-Li', il y a du feu dehors, Balbutie-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Ses cheveux coupés au carré sont tout ébouriffés et elle sert son nounours préféré dans les bras, habillée de son pyjama rose bonbon.

L'image revient sur à l'écran. Le président se tiens au milieu de son bureau, son visage un peu inquiet. Il se masse la tempe puis commence un petit discourt, finissant par une annonce qui nous laisse tous bouche-bée.

Les Etats-Unis sont en guerre.


End file.
